Querido Tommy
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Blaine ha estado suspirando por Kurt desde la primera vez que lo vio hace 3 años, pero el castaño nunca lo ha notado. Blaine en su desesperación, le escribe una carta al cantante favorito de Kurt pidiéndole ayuda para acercarse y conquistar al chico del que está enamorado. Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Holiiis, okay, esto no estaba en mis planes, para nada. Peeeeero, yo estaba en la sala de espera, mientras la doctora atendía a mi mamá y me puse a escuchar música en aleatorio cuando apareció esta canción y la idea vino a mí y me puse a escribir ahí mismo jeje. _

_¡Ah! Es TwoShot :D_

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

><p><em>Querido Tommy, te escribo esta carta<em>

_No sé si tú realmente lees estas cartas_

_Te escribo para pedirte algo, que para mí es de vida o muerte_

_No pienses que exagero, es la verdad._

_Mi nombre es Blaine y te escribo desde Ohio,_

_Hay un chico que no se sale de mi mente_

_Para eso eres tan elocuente y a él le encantan tus canciones_

_Te imaginas ya por dónde voy._

_Es que con él no me salen las palabras y quizás tú pudieras ayudarme_

_A decirle que yo muero aquí por él, pero de una forma un poco más poética,_

_Que eso del romanticismo a mí no se me da,_

_Dame algo tan bonito y que le saque mil suspiros, decirle que lo amo y nada más,_

_No sé si bastará…_

Era el primer día del Tercer año en preparatoria, otro año más de ver las mismas caras, aguantar toda clase de insultos y golpes, pero nada se comparaba a que el hombre por el cual llevaba suspirando desde hace 3 años ni siquiera volteara a verlo alguna vez. Es como si fuese invisible, pero claro, solo para algunas cosas. Porque cuando tenían examen de matemáticas ahí nunca era invisible y Blaine lo sabía, Kurt le copiaba todo el examen y el moreno no hacía nada para evitarlo, todo lo contrario.

Se movía disimuladamente un poco más hacia la derecha, de esa forma, Kurt que estaba en el asiento de atrás, podía copiarlo todo sin tener que esforzarse mucho más allá que levantar la vista hasta la mesa de en frente. Pero nunca se había detenido a mirar más allá del examen al chico que dejaba que le copiara.

Algunas veces, Blaine luego de terminar su examen, cambiaba algunas respuestas, para así no tener la misma calificación.

Nadie lo sabría, solo él. Obtenía menor nota que Kurt, pero para él eso no importaba, mientras Kurt siguiera sacando 10 él sería feliz.

Kurt tenía todas sus calificaciones superiores a 8, pero matemáticas era un completo dilema para él. En primer año lo habían descubierto mientras se pasaba papelitos con una de sus compañeras para que le diera la respuesta, por lo tanto, el profesor optó por cambiarlo de asiento. De esa forma, llegó a sentarse detrás de Blaine Anderson. Y desde entonces, supo que no tendría problemas con matemáticas, siempre y cuando se sentara detrás del chico de las enormes gafas y cabello lleno de gel.

Blaine esperaba que este año fuera distinto. Que Kurt por alguna extraña razón volteara a verlo y se diera cuenta de que lo amaba, pero le comenzarían a salir raíces si seguía esperando a que eso sucediera.

Iban tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico por el cual suspiraba, chocando con él y haciéndolo caer.

No, definidamente este no sería un mejor año. Tal vez peor debido a como estaba comenzando.

Las cosas de Kurt quedaron desparramadas por el suelo. Blaine se incorporó rápidamente y le tendió una mano al castaño, mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás que ahí se encontraban.

— ¿No te fijas por dónde vas? ¿O es que necesitas una nueva visita al oculista? Cuatro ojos. — comenzó a reírse Kurt luego de chocar sus manos con su mejor amiga Quinn.

— L-lo siento. — Intentó disculparse el moreno por su torpeza. Kurt se levantó sin aceptar la ayuda de Blaine.

El moreno agachó la cabeza avergonzado, pero de inmediato comenzó a recoger sus cuadernos y los de Kurt.

— Disculpa, no pretendía que esto sucediera — se volvió a disculpar.

— Sí, sí. Lo que sea… — se alisó el pantalón de su traje de Cheerio con indiferencia. Tomó sus cuadernos y salió de ahí chocando su hombro con el de Blaine, haciéndolo desestabilizarse. Se fue riendo con sus amigas por el pasillo, sin voltear, a pesar de que Blaine lo llamaba para entregarle el CD que había dejado olvidado.

Al parecer era el mismo CD de hace 2 años cuando se lo encontró en la tienda de música, mientras el castaño coqueteaba con el vendedor, él lo miraba desde lejos y suspiraba en silencio. Kurt había comprado el disco de Tommy Torres.

Blaine había llegado a su casa y comenzó a escuchar todas las canciones, cada vez le gustaba más y al menos tendrían algo en común.

* * *

><p>Los días seguían avanzando, Blaine esperaba una respuesta a su carta, pero no obtenía nada y sus chances de acercarse a Kurt se desvanecían cada vez que lo veía rodeado de todos los populares de la escuela. Él nunca podría ser parte de su grupo, era muy distinto a todos y se lo hacían saber todos los días cuando le arrojaban un granizado en la cara o le escondían las gafas y tardaba horas en encontrarlas.<p>

Con el tiempo, optó por tener un par de repuesto, ya que, en una ocasión pasó a pisarlas y él mismo las había roto. Tuvo que llamar a casa para que lo fueran a buscar y eso había sido vergonzoso.

Compartía varias clases con Kurt, pero el castaño solo se sentaba cerca de él en matemáticas. En todas las otras asignaturas estaba con su grupo de populares y él debía conformarse con observarlo de lejos e imaginarse que estaban juntos, reían y se divertían.

— Despierta cuatro ojos — una bola de papel le había llegado a la cabeza, se ruborizó al notar que nuevamente se había quedado soñando despierto y con la vista fija en Kurt. Miró hacia el costado derecho del castaño y vio a la morena que reía a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago. Ella le había arrojado el papel y ahora más encima, le hacía una seña hacia la bola que se encontraba en el suelo.

Con temo la recogió y comenzó a abrirla, alisando el papel arrugado, pero cuando vio el contenido la volvió a arrugar rápidamente, ruborizándose hasta las orejas. Era un dibujo en el cual se veía perfectamente a él, lo supo por las gafas y a alguien detrás que lo penetraba.

Ni siquiera quiso ver quién era, con el dedo índice se acomodó las gafas que se habían resbalado un poco y miró hacia la ventana. Esto era cosa de todos los días. Aunque si debía ser honesto, prefería mil veces los dibujos obscenos que un granizado en el rostro o su ropa en el basurero.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su última clase y podría volver a casa, pero era viernes. Lo que significaba que los Cheerios tenían práctica. Se apresuró a esconderse entre las gradas, para tener una mejor visión de la práctica. Aunque solo le importaba ver a una persona.

Uno que ahora se encontraba a escasos 5 metros de él, también escondido, pero no estaba solo.

Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y los ojos se le aguaban, mientras veía tremenda escena ante sus ojos.

La sexualidad de Kurt era un misterio, pero para él no. Siempre lo supo, Kurt era gay, pero para ser popular no podías ser gay y por eso, Kurt lo mantenía muy en secreto.

Debido a que no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era gay, para Blaine era un alivio. Así no tenía que verlo besándose con nadie. Excepto el año anterior, cuando comenzaron los rumores de que era gay, que tuvo un fugaz romance con una de las porristas, Brittany.

Pero a Blaine no le preocupaba, en absoluto, sabía que era para seguir encubriendo su verdadera orientación sexual, pero ahora era distinto.

El chico lo tenía sujeto de la cintura, mientras Kurt lo rodeaba con sus brazos en el cuello y se besaban como si no les importara nada más.

Blaine los miró una última vez más y salió corriendo de ahí, mientras las lágrimas le impedían la visión y comenzaba a sollozar. Llegó a su auto, que para variar, se encontraba lleno de huevos y algunas otras cosas más que prefería no saber.

Llegó a su casa y entró sin prestarle atención a los gritos de su madre. Se encerró en su cuarto, tomando su laptop. Se secó las lágrimas y pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

Revisó su correo electrónico y vio que todavía no tenía respuesta. Llevaba 3 meses esperando por una, tal vez debía dejar de esperar y comenzó a escribir una nueva.

_Señor Tommy, aquí le escribo nuevamente,_

_No me ha contestado, pensaba que era buena gente_

_Puede que esté muy ocupado, pero yo estoy desesperado_

_Ayúdeme a encontrar la forma…_

_De decirle que yo muero aquí por él, pero de una forma un poco más poética,_

_Que eso del romanticismo a mí no se me da_

_Deme algo tan bonito, algo que nunca le hayan dicho, _

_Decirle que lo amo y nada más, _

_No sé si bastará…_

Blaine esperó 1 mes más y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se decidió. Lo haría luego del juego de los Titans. Pero, para ello, debía tener valor y quizás un poco de cerveza se lo diera.

— ¡Kurt! — gritó Blaine mientras todos iban saliendo, celebrando el triunfo de los Titans, los Cheerios se habían lucido ese día, en especial Kurt que se había llevado todos los aplausos cuando cantó Blackbird en el medio tiempo.

El castaño se volteó, buscando al portador de la voz que lo llamaba, mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin encontrarlo.

— ¡Kurt! — volvió a gritar más fuerte atrayendo la atención de más personas y la que él esperaba, Kurt.

— ¿Huh? – lo miró confundido, el chico de matemáticas le estaba hablando. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que le copió en el último examen y le reclamaría por eso, pero en su mirada había algo más, algo que él podría reconocer fácilmente, porque era la misma mirada que lo delataba a él cuando veía al chico que amaba, Quinn se lo había dicho. Pero ahora, el nerd de las matemáticas lo miraba así ¿a él? Sería posible que…

— Kurt — mencionó Blaine cuando llegó a su lado corriendo casi sin aliento – ¡Te amo! – dijo un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Kurt entredientes y mirando hacia todos lados — ¡Estás loco! — le dio un empujón que hizo tambalear al moreno, pero logró estabilizarse antes de dar al suelo.

— Estoy loco, pero de amor por ti

— ¡Cállate! Te van a oír — comenzó a regañarlo. No quería que nadie los escuchara teniendo esa discusión. Sería su fin. Mucho le había costado llegar al lugar donde se encontraba como para que él viniera y lo arruinara todo.

— No me importa, estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi entrando por la puerta del salón, ese día en el que andabas perdido y te ofrecí acompañarte a tu siguiente clase, luego comimos juntos en la cafetería y a la salida te acompañé hasta tu ca- — Kurt lo interrumpió dándole una bofetada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres avergonzarme delante de todos? Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— No, Kurt, no. Yo te amo de verdad

— ¡Cállate Blaine! — el moreno abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido por el hecho de que Kurt lo había llamado por su nombre. Daba lo mismo el contexto, pero su nombre salió de esos labios que tanto le apetecían y nunca había escuchado que su nombre sonara tan bien. Se quedó tan sorprendido que no vio cuando el castaño se había ido del colegio. Sus dos amigas, Quinn y Santana que habían visto toda la escena, lo tomaron cada una de un brazo y lo sacaron de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perdóoooooon, había olvidado que tenía este TwoShot. Oops. Pero aquí está el final :) Graaaacias por los reviews y me alegro que les haya gustado la idea :D _**

**_¡Que lo disfruten!_**

**_besos,_**

**_mayi :) x_**

* * *

><p><em>Amigo Blaine, disculpa la demora, <em>

_Espero no te moleste que haya copiado aquí tu historia_

_En el amor no soy experto, no sé de dónde sacaste eso_

_Y nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad._

_No confundas palabrería por sentimiento_

_Las metáforas son solo pajas del intelecto_

_Si me preguntas qué decirle a tu chico_

_Solo dile que te mueres por él_

_No sé me ocurre una mejor manera,_

_Que eso del romanticismo, es solo un juego de ajedrez,_

_Cuando se trata de sentimientos, no hay nada como ser directos_

_Dile que lo amas y nada más._

_Seguro bastará._

— ¡Por supuesto que no bastó! — Blaine cerró la laptop enojado. Esa misma noche en que había hecho el ridículo, obtuvo una respuesta del cantante. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, porque ¿en qué estaba pensando? Kurt, el más popular del colegio jamás se fijaría en él ¿o es que creía que por decirle que lo amaba Kurt iba a correr a sus brazos? ¡Obvio no! — Nunca más vuelvo a beber. — se quejó al notar cómo le palpitaba la cabeza.

Una semana pasó y ni rastros de Kurt. No apareció en la escuela, ni tampoco llegó a las prácticas de los Cheerios, pero era como si a nadie le importara, excepto a Blaine.

Veía que los amigos de Kurt seguían su rutina habitual, reían, molestaban a los perdedores, pero en toda esa semana, nunca lo molestaron a él. Ni siquiera lo habían mirado, lo evitaban como si de la peste se tratara.

Estaba tan cansado de los malos tratos, pero ahora ¿simplemente decidían ignorarlo? Y nadie se veía sorprendido por la ausencia de Kurt de tantos días. Él no podía soportarlo más, tenía que saber qué es lo que había sucedido con su castaño, no importaba si después le sumergían la cabeza dentro del inodoro, de todas formas no sería la primera vez. Pero el sólo necesitaba saber si Kurt se encontraba bien. Se acercó a los amigos del castaño y se aclaró la garganta.

— Disculpen — ninguno se inmutó y siguieron en lo suyo, riendo y jugando entre ellos, ninguno se percató de que Blaine se encontraba parado enfrente de ellos. Volvió a aclararse la garganta, pero esta vez más fuerte — ¡Les estoy hablando! — tal vez fue el tono de voz que usó o la forma tan molesta en que se veía, con los puños cerrados, apretados firmemente a sus costados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada decidida, pero al menos atrajo la atención de todos ellos.

— Miren, el nerd cree que puede hablarnos — mencionó entre risas Santana, pero fue callada por un codazo que le propinó Quinn. — ¡Ya! — levantó las manos rindiéndose, se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia otro lado. Blaine solo enarcó una ceja frente a lo que veía. No entendía nada.

— ¿Dónde está Kurt? — les preguntó mirando a todos, pero ninguno lo miraba a él, excepto Brittany y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Me estabas buscando a mí? — Blaine se puso pálido, todo indicio de valor que había tenido para hablarles a los populares se había ido cuando escuchó esa voz que provenía desde atrás. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, se volteó y lo vio.

Había pasado una semana sin verlo y había sido eterna, ni cuando estaban de vacaciones pasaba tanto tiempo sin verlo. Siempre se lo encontraba en el supermercado, en el cine, el mall. En cualquier lugar donde fuera lo veía, pero Kurt nunca lo veía a él.

— Ku-urt

— Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar

El castaño lo miró sin ningún signo de emoción en el rostro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Blaine miró hacia todos lados sin entender qué es lo que debía hacer, pero Brittany le volvió a sonreír y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Kurt ya llevaba varios metros de distancia, por lo que tuvo que trotar hacia él.

— ¿Dó-dónde vamos? — ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a tartamudear en este momento? Necesitaba encontrar valor para enfrentarse a Kurt, para disculparse con él y que ojalá olvidara todo el bochorno de hace una semana. Si tenía suerte, Kurt podría perdonarlo y lo dejaría ir sin hacerle nada a cambio.

El castaño no le respondió hasta que llegaron al auditorio. Debido a la hora, nadie se encontraba ahí y el club Glee no tenía ensayo hasta que las clases terminaran y para eso faltaban 3 horas.

Kurt se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, se sentó en el suelo del escenario, cruzando sus piernas al estilo indio y le indicó con su mano a Blaine que se hiciera lo mismo, sin verlo a la cara. El moreno lo imitó, quedándose ambos en silencio por varios minutos.

— Te debo una disculpa — comenzó a hablar Blaine en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del castaño.

— No… — se quedó pensativo unos segundos — En realidad sí, pero eso ya pasó. Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo.

A Blaine los lentes se le resbalaron de la emoción y con su mano derecha los acomodó.

— Yo fui el que te humilló el viernes, tú no has hecho nada malo — el castaño comenzó a reír.

— Blaine… Blaine… ¿siempre eres tan lindo? — ¿Ah? ¿Kurt estaba drogado?

— Kur-

— No, déjame continuar — el moreno asintió con la cabeza — Hace 3 años fuiste la primera persona que me habló en esta escuela, me ayudaste cuando estaba perdido para encontrar mis clases, pero…

— Te convertiste en un Cheerio — lo interrumpió.

— No lo entiendes, yo llegué a esta escuela porque en la anterior había sufrido bullying

— Pero en ese caso, hubieras optado por otra. Esta no se caracteriza por solidarizar con los que somos diferentes.

— Lo sé — clavó su vista en el suelo — Los vi

— ¿A quiénes?

— A los matones como te molestaban y tú solo los dejabas

— No hay nada que pueda hacer contra ellos ¿Has visto el tamaño de esos chicos? — el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

— Yo no quería vivir lo mismo, nuevamente y me encontré con Brittany. Ella me ofreció ser parte de los Cheerios y no pude negarme, era escalar muy alto, pero… — hizo una pausa que parecieron horas para Blaine.

— ¿Pero?

— Quinn y Santana me prohibieron que me juntara contigo, que te hablara o que incluso te mirara. Cuando nos encontrábamos fuera de la escuela, no era coincidencia, te había estado observando, necesitaba verte — llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y escondió su cara en ellas. — Lo siento, yo nunca debí…

— Lo entiendo, preferiste ser popular a que te vieran conmigo

— Tú no sabes lo mal que lo pasé en mi antigua escuela, pero mi padre tampoco podía pagar una para niños ricos con tolerancia cero a la intimidación

— Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasaste, te volviste uno de ellos

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, al menos no físicamente. Sé los momentos en los cuales les encanta molestar a los demás, por eso, yo nunca estaba. Inventaba cualquier excusa para no tener que verlos, pero Quinn y Santana se dieron cuenta de inmediato

— ¿Qué hicieron?

— Me obligaron a contarles todo y lo hice. Temí por mi integridad, pero ellas no hicieron nada. Hasta el viernes…

— ¿Q-qué?

— Ellas sospechaban de mis sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso comencé a salir con Brittany, pero solo fue para que dejaran de preguntar si era gay o no. No podía decirles, hubiese sido mi muerte

— ¿Eres gay?

— No es como si no lo supieras — Blaine pasó uno mano por detrás de cuello, nervioso.

— Sí, lo sabía, pero es más agradable escucharlo de tu boca

— Bueno, ya lo sabes. Soy gay y estoy enamorado — miró hacia otro lado, sin dejar que Blaine lo viera a la cara.

— ¿E-enamorado? — su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, el amor de su vida estaba enamorado. Ahora sí que estaba todo perdido.

— Así es, pero lo he hecho todo mal con él, no creo que algún día me llegue a perdonar por lo mal que lo he tratado

— Si él siente lo mismo que tú, sabrá perdonarte

— ¿Eso crees? — se volteó a mirarlo, abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

— Estoy seguro — se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se permitiría llorar delante de Kurt, esperaría hasta llegar a su casa y se desplomaría en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kurt se acercó más a él y con su mano le levantó el mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran. Blaine no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se habían aguado con las lágrimas contenidas.

— Dime que esas son lágrimas de felicidad — le susurró cada vez más cerca el castaño

— Sí, claro. Estoy feliz, por ti. Te deseo lo mejor con tu enamorad- — el moreno fue acallado por unos labios carnosos que sin que se diera cuenta comenzaban a moverse sincronizadamente con los de él. Kurt lo estaba besando y él le estaba devolviendo el beso. Podría morir feliz.

El castaño le agarró la nuca con una mano y con la otra la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, a él, poder saborearlo completamente. Fueron 3 años en los que ambos habían sufrido en silencio, siendo que todo ese tiempo pudieron ser felices. Debían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Pe-pero, dijiste que estabas enamorado — logró decir Blaine luego de separarse cuando el aire comenzó a faltar.

— Y lo estoy — lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Blaine sentía que no entendía nada. — De ti, tontito. ¡Todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti!

Esta vez fue Blaine el que comenzó el beso, no quería separarse más de Kurt, lamió el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del castaño, el cual inmediatamente lo dejó. Sus lenguas se encontraron y no pudieron evitar gemir al roce. Debían ser más cuidadosos, ya que se encontraban en plena escuela, pero en ese momento nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Blaine lo invitó a su casa, quería contarle acerca de la carta, por ello, la mejor forma era mostrándoselo.<p>

— Le escribí a Tommy Torres

— ¿A quién? — le preguntó Kurt mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Tommy Torres, tu cantante favorito

— ¿Mi qué?

— ¿No te gusta? — lo miró con una cara de confusión y más aún cuando el castaño se comenzó a reír.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Creo que solo he escuchado una o dos canciones de él, pero ni siquiera me han gustado.

— P-pero el CD… te vi cuando lo compraste en la tienda de música. — el castaño seguía riendo.

— Nop — respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. — El disco me lo dio el vendedor de la tienda, creía que saldría con él, así que lo acepté. Era un regalo, no lo iba a rechazar.

— ¿Entonces saliste con él?

— No, además no me gustaron las canciones del disco, aunque solo escuché dos antes de quedarme dormido.

— Pero el primer día de clases te vi con el CD

— Se lo iba a regalar a Brittany, pero lo perdí

— Oh, ya veo.

Blaine se rascó la cabeza nervioso, él creyó que era el cantante favorito de Kurt, por eso le había escrito una carta. Le contó a Kurt lo sucedido y el castaño no paraba de reír en su cama, tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Por su parte, Blaine se encontraba tan avergonzado y Kurt lo notó. Se incorporó, limpió sus ojos de cualquier signo de lágrimas y le tomó las manos.

— Lo siento, por reírme. No puedes no decirme que es muy graciosa toda la situación

— Lo sé, yo solo quería acercarme a ti.

— Desde ese punto de vista, es algo muy tierno, Blainie — se acercó a él coquetamente y dejó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno. Blaine le rodeó la cintura y ambos se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios.

Pasaron el fin de semana recuperando el tiempo perdido. Aunque eso significara no salir del cuarto de Blaine. Por suerte, sus padres habían tenido que viajar, lo que les dejaba la casa para ellos dos solos.

A pesar de que ambos se decían "te amo", debían conocerse mejor, conversar y hacer cosas juntos, tampoco querían adelantarse, pero de algo estaban seguros, ya que estaban juntos, no habría forma de separarlos. Lo hicieron una vez, pero esas mismas personas habían alentado a Kurt para que le confesara sus sentimientos a Blaine.

El castaño le contó que ellas lo incentivaron a declarar su amor, más bien, lo obligaron y amenazaron. No querían verlo sufriendo cada vez que le hacían algo al pobre Blaine. Ella eran las que mandaban y todos les obedecían. Kurt les pidió tiempo, por eso no fue en toda la semana a la escuela. Debía aclarar sus ideas, estaba seguro que lo amaba, pero tendría que arriesgarlo todo por él y eso lo aterraba ¿y si Blaine ya no quería nada con él después de como se había ido el viernes? Era mucho que pensar, pero mientras, les pidió que no le hicieran nada a Blaine, si tanto les molestaba, mejor no lo miraran y así fue.

Pero ya era lunes y debían enfrentar a toda la escuela. Kurt le tomó la mano, luego de bajar del auto.

— ¿Estás listo? — le preguntó el castaño

— Solo si tú lo estás — Kurt asintió y Blaine le dio un apretón reconfortante en la mano. Estaban juntos en esto.

A medida que iban caminando por los pasillos, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco las burlas, se encontraron con Brittany que les levantó los pulgares con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro en señal de aprobación. Santana se le unió y juntó su meñique con el de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar detrás de los chicos. A Blaine casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver eso, nunca se lo esperó.

— Lo sé, para mí también fue chocante — le susurró Kurt en el oído. Vio uno de los matones del equipo de Rugby, ellos no se llevaban bien y él se acercaba a ellos con un slushie en la mano.

— Kurt… — mencionó con temor el moreno. El castaño le dio un apretón a la mano que aún no soltaba y alzó la voz.

— ¡El que se atreva a molestar a Blaine, se las verá conmigo! ¿Oyeron? — le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a todos atónitos y pasando por el lado del jugador. Blaine no podía estar más feliz y no porque ya no lo molestarían, a él eso poco le importaba, pero el hecho de que Kurt había admitido tener sentimientos hacia él desde que se conocieron al igual que él era suficiente para hacerlo flotar por los aires.

Era el comienzo de algo hermoso, habían perdido 3 años, pero ya no más. Ya no existían los miedos o lo que fueran a decir las demás personas. Solo importaban ellos y nada más.


End file.
